


Yes, Alpha

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, But only because Hermione is his mate, Cheating Bill, Dirty Talk, Dominate Bill, F/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, Smut, Soulmate AU, Submissive Hermione, Werewolf Mates, hermione is a virgin, slight restraints, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: She wasn’t supposed to like him. She wasn’t supposed to love him. If she was really honest with herself, her feelings for him had been the kiss of death for her future with Ron. She had known immediately after his attack by Fenrir. She saw the slight expansion of his nostrils as he caught her scent. She knew he knew too.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Yes, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd like always.
> 
> Anything you recognize don't belong to me, however any mistakes you do see are my own.

Hermione always tried to hide from him whenever he was around. It wasn’t logical, her feelings for him, so she pushed them down. Afterall, he would one day be her brother-in-law. She wasn’t supposed to want him. She wasn’t supposed to like him. She wasn’t supposed to love him. If she was really honest with herself, her feelings for him had been the kiss of death for her future with Ron.

She had known immediately after his attack by Fenrir. The moment she walked into the hospital wing and saw him lying there, her heart skipped a beat. She saw the slight expansion of his nostrils as he caught her scent. And his head moved from being caressed by his fiance to his eyes seeking her out. She knew he knew too. 

And yet, she couldn’t move. Couldn’t do anything about it. He was engaged. She was still a student. They were right on the cusp of war, what were mates when real life was so much bigger than the two of them. 

So they ignored the feelings, the rightness of them, and continued down the paths they started. She stayed away; it was easy. Until the end of the summer. And then it wasn’t easy anymore. She had agreed to stay at the Burrow for the wedding. She told Molly she would help any way she could. She tried to keep so busy that she could pretend she didn’t notice the heated stares and longing looks. Who was she to compare to Fleur?

Hermione had managed to keep away from him until the night before the wedding. She had noticed him earlier trying to get her alone, but she wasn’t the Brightest Witch of the Age for nothing. She hadn’t factored in him having the Weasley mischief gene though. Although she guessed Fred and George had to learn from someone.

On her way to Ginny’s room, she wasn’t prepared for Bill to grab her from behind. His hand covered her mouth and prevented any sounds from escaping. She struggled a bit before slumping back into his hard body. This is what she was trying to prevent. These feelings threatening to overwhelm her. She fit perfectly against him. He felt like home.

“Don’t struggle, little love. I’m not going to hurt you.” She shivered at the slight growl in his voice. The wolf was closer to the surface tonight. That didn’t bode well for her resistance.

With his hand still over her mouth, Hermione let him pull her into his room. She felt his magic wash over them as he wandlessly and wordlessly locked and silenced the room. She was practically panting from the aftershocks of his magic going through her.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He said it with such authority, she could only nod in agreement. “Why?”

“What do you mean why? You know why.” She took a step back from him to sit on the bed.

Bill stood before her in a stance that was pure alpha - legs spread, arms crossed at his chest, biceps flexed. His whole presence exuded “alpha” and it had her wanting to bare her neck in submission. She knew as his mate, he would be her alpha, and deep down, she craved the ability to submit.

“I want to hear you say it.”

She could only shake her head while looking down at the ground.

“Look at me.” She felt the command in his tone and couldn’t stop herself from looking up even if she tried. “That’s what I thought. Now, little love, tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.” Hermione could feel the slight alpha command in his statement. She knew she could resist if she wanted, but she was just so tired.

“Because you’re getting married. You love Fleur, not me. I know your wolf wants me, I can feel that. But I can’t. I won’t submit if I can’t have your heart too. I wouldn’t survive only having a part of you.” She felt the tears sliding down her face before she even knew she was crying.

“Hey hey hey. Don’t cry, love.” Bill scooped her up and cradled her against his chest. “All you had to do was ask. You’ve already got all of me. The only reason I’ve continued on with this farce of a wedding is because I didn’t think you wanted the bond.”

“Why wouldn’t I want a bond with you? You’re everything.”

“Everything, right,” he exhaled. “I’m covered in scars, I have a terrible temper, and I still really don’t know everything that will be affected by my attack. I shouldn’t saddle you with my baggage.”

“Oh, Bill. All I see when I look at your scars is your bravery." Hermione reached up to trace the lines on his cheek. "You willingly went in blind on a mission to save Hogwarts. You’re a hero. 

"As for your temper, I get moody once a month too. I hope you won’t hold that against me?" She laughed. "Everyone has baggage. I’ve still got a year left of schooling, and that doesn’t even take into consideration the war.

“Bill, what about Fleur?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his neck. "I meant what I said. I either want all of you or none of you.”

“Let me worry about Fleur, I can tell you the wedding will not be happening tomorrow. She’ll understand. We knew I wasn’t her mate when we started dating. She would never hold it against me that I’ve found mine. Besides," he said while tipping up her chin, "if I have my way, it won’t matter, we’ll be bonded in the best way tonight.”

“What do you mean, bonded?”

“I’m not letting you go, little love. You’ve acknowledged the mate bond. When you’re ready, we’re going to complete it. We’ve wasted enough time.”

Hermione couldn’t believe what he was saying. Completing the mate bond? Did that make them married? Was she old enough to be married? Did she want to be married? Of course she had always dreamed of marriage, and lately the groom had changed from one red head to another, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be married now, right?

Although, a marriage bond did have its benefits. He’d be able to find her if needed, and with everything Harry was planning, it would be good to have someone else know where they were. Plus, with all his knowledge of curse breaking, it would be stupid to not have him in their pocket. 

But the real icing on the cake, was that by completing the bond, he’d finally be hers and she’d be his. No more worrying about beautiful French women living the life she wanted. Mate bonds were for life, even stricter than wizarding magical bonds.

“Ok,” she nodded. 

“Ok?” And there was that commanding tone again.

“Yes, alpha. I want to bond with you.”

“Good girl, little love. Have you done this before?”

“No…”

“Perfect. I’m going to make you feel so good. Your perfect little cunt is going to be crying for my cock.” She shivered while he growled into her ear. She felt his magic wash over her body again, and found herself completely naked sitting on his equally naked body. 

Before she could hide her body, he moved her onto her back and was laying down on top of her. “You don’t know how happy I am to be the only person to experience your tight little body. It’s like you were plucked straight from my dreams.”

Hermione’s body was warm in places she didn’t quite know how to explain. She’d explored herself many times, but the tingling in her lower abdomen wasn’t anything she had experienced before. It was like his voice had a straight shot to her quim, and she never wanted him to stop. 

Bill kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to each straining peak. Hermione inhaled sharply as his lips found first one and then the other nipple. She didn’t know she could feel this good. “Oh gods, Bill. Please.”

“Please what, little love?”

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” 

“Yes, love.” Bill swirled his tongue around her nipple, alternating between slight nips and strong suction. “You smell so good. Do you know how good your arousal smells? I bet my amortentia would smell the exact same.”

The combination of his mouth attacking her chest with the naughty things he was saying was bringing Hermione closer and closer to what she knew would be the best orgasm of her life. So focused on his mouth and voice, she hadn’t even realized his hand had traveled down her body. The first stroke of his finger through her folds had her gasping.

“You’re so wet. Just for me.” He swirled his finger through her slit, gathering her slick. Bll brought his finger up from her center to his lips. She watched through hooded eyes as his tongue reached out to taste her essence. “Oh, little love, you taste just as good as I thought you would. But I bet you're better at the source”

Bill whispered a quiet spell, and Hermione found her hands stuck to his headboard. He moved his way down her body, kissing and nipping as he made his way to her heated core. If she thought his finger felt good, it was nothing compared to his tongue. Hermione forgot to breathe as he explored her. 

His tongue pumped in and out of her cunt, mimicking the motion his cock would soon be making. With her hands stuck to his headboard, Hermione could only whimper in need and move her hips in time with him. Her hands clutched open and closed as she neared her peak.

He licked up her dripping slit to settle on her exposed clit, his fingers replacing his tongue. Hermione saw stars as his lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves and he gently sucked. The combination of his pumping fingers and mouth had her climbing that perfect peak and throwing herself over the edge before she knew she was there.

“Oh gods, Bill,” she screamed. She hadn't realized she could be so vocal. Years of sharing a dorm room with other girls had taught her how to climax quietly, but it seemed that Bill brought out the animal in her as well.

Bill continued his ministrations through her climax until she was too sensitive. "Please, Alpha. Stop," she whimpered. "It's too much. It hurts."

He swiped his tongue once more through her folds just to watch her body shiver again. Bill propped himself up on his knees to look down at her flushed body. "But you look so pretty when you come on my tongue, little love."

Hermione could barely hear him over the pounding of her heart and her gasping breaths. "Alpha, I've never had that happen before."

"Had what happen before?"

"You know, an experience like  _ that _ ."

"I'm sorry, little love, you've got to be more specific than that," he chuckled. 

Hermione had been embarrassed before, many times actually. But lying in front of Bill Weasley, completely naked, and trying to explain that he'd just given her the best orgasm of her life, had to top the list. 

"An orgasm," she muttered, lowering her eyes from his gaze. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Bill placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back up. "Don't be embarrassed. You never have to be embarrassed with me." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss against her lips and Hermione felt her arm released from the headboard. "Besides, I want to know what you like and how to make you scream. The wolf in me craves it, Hermione."

“Ok, Alpha, I mean Bill.”

“Perfect.” He met her lips again, this time using his tongue to deepen the kiss. He battled with hers before pulling away gently. Bill leaned back on his haunches again while grasping his thick cock. “Are you ready for me, little love?” he asked, giving his member a quick stroke…

Hermione licked her lips as she watched his hand move up and down his shaft. “Yes, Bill.” She forced herself to look away from his weeping member to his piercing blue eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Good. Now just relax and let me make you feel good.” Bill placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. 

Hermione forced herself to breathe as he pushed inch by inch into her heated core. The fullness was unlike anything she had felt before. He stilled, holding himself rigid, as he waited for her body to adjust to him.

“Please, Alpha,” she whined.

Taking her cue, Bill began to move his hips slowly, his cock sliding through her wet heat. Each bump and ridge of his shaft met the warm silkness of her core causing her to moan quietly at the loss of him before he snapped his hips back to her body. He continued his movements, building in both speed and strength, until they were both a mess of sticky sweat.

“Gods, your cunt is beautiful. Did you know that, love?” He grunted between thrusts. “This is the best damn cunt I’ve ever had wrapped around me, and it’s mine forever now. No one else gets to have you, right?”

Hermione couldn’t believe what his words were doing to her body. She was so turned on, she couldn’t help but agree with him. “Yes, Alpha. Only yours,” she panted.

“Good girl.” And in a move she wasn’t expecting, Bill grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over onto her hands and knees without stopping his hips from thrusting. “Just like this, little love, just like this.”

He kept his brutal pace while occasionally bringing his hands down on her arse with a quick slap. By this point, she knew her body would be a bruised mess, but part of her enjoyed the idea of him marking her so thoroughly. “Bill, please, I’m going to come again.”

“Yes, love, I can feel your body, I’m almost there too.”

“Oh, Merlin. What’s happening?” She could feel Bill start to swell inside her. She didn’t think it was possible for him to have a knot since he wasn’t a full werewolf, but it seemed like he got that trait as well.

“Do you feel my knot, love? By the gods, look what you do to me. I didn’t know sex could feel this way. You’re so tight around my knot. Oh gods.”

His knot expanding to its full size was her tipping point. Hermione’s whole body seized and clenched as her orgasm was torn from her. The moment her core clamped down on Bill, she felt him reach his own end. His teeth found her shoulder - marking her as his mate - as spurt after spurt filled her with his knot locking them together. 

Hermione collapsed, her knees no longer able to support her, bringing Bill down with her. As they both struggled to catch their breaths, Bill rolled them over on their sides with him spooning her from behind. Hermione could still fill little squirts of his come painting her insides.

With a snap of his fingers, Bill had the blanket pulled up around them and his arm wrapped securely around her waist. “Are you alright, Hermione?” he asked.

“Perfectly perfect,” she replied with a contented sigh. “But why didn’t you mention your knot?”

“I honestly didn’t know. That’s never happened before tonight. You really do bring out the wolf in me, love.”

“What are we going to tell everyone?”

“The truth. You’re my mate, we are mated, and we’ll figure out the rest together.”

“You know I have to leave with Harry, right? I can’t abandon him.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to, but you know I’m coming with you now. I can’t let you leave without me.”

“Of course. The boys will understand it’s better this way.”

“Good, not let’s get some rest, because I can guarantee as soon as I get unstuck from you, I’m going to get myself back stuck again. You’re mine now, Hermione Weasley, and I’m not going to get enough of you.”

“Just as long as you know you’re mine now too, William Weasley. And I can be just as possessive.”

“I look forward to seeing that side of you, love.” He kissed the back of her curls, and Hermione felt safer in his arms than she had any right to feel. She may have resisted him at first, but giving in to him was the best choice she had made. The war was just beginning, but at least she knew she had her forever with her.


End file.
